


【四二】错位

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 晓水门，暗部扉。囚禁。





	【四二】错位

“喂。”蝎叫住了擦肩而过的人。“你那里又有气味传出来。——管好你的东西。”蝎说完不再看水门，睁着布满血丝的眼睛无声走远。

水门面无表情地朝蝎点了点头后，朝着自己的私人领域走去。快到房门的时候，他伸手敲了敲门。

他总是很尊重扉间隐私的。不想去故意撞见他不想被看到的场景。

里面毫无反应。

水门食指一弹，门悄然开了。扉间缩在床的角落里，垂着头仿佛在休息。

房间里又弥漫着一股子血腥味，还夹杂着一丝丝其他的气味。

水门已经换上了柔和的笑。他扯过悬挂的湿巾擦干净了手。侧身坐上床去摸扉间的脸。

明明已经退无可退，扉间还是偏了偏头，好让水门的手指能迟一些碰到自己的脸颊。他怕自己忍不住又吐出来。虽然他已经吐不出什么东西了。

水门的手指停了停。他当然不想勉强扉间。但是扉间实在太不会照顾自己了。明明以前还在木叶的时候，扉间总是将自己和周围的一切都打理得很妥帖。在他最孤独的时候，是扉间会定期上门，帮他打扫屋子，还有一次做饭给他吃。

不过也好，现在轮到他来照顾扉间了。

其实，他还有一点点更加喜欢现在的扉间，有点任性。还会冲着他吼，瞪着他发抖。比之前要热情，要活泼多了。

当然，扉间什么样子他都喜欢。

水门将手指移到扉间的左臂上。那里的伤口又崩裂了。怎么又这么不乖。亏他那么细致地帮扉间缝上。还是说扉间喜欢让他一遍遍地帮自己缝合伤口。

他就知道，扉间对他，并不是完全没有感觉的。扉间他只是倾向于另一种隐晦的表达方式。这是不好意思直接向他撒娇吗？明明自己已经在整日整夜地陪他。

水门想笑，却又叹了口气。虽然他一直都很宠着扉间，但是还是希望扉间能更加注意点自己的身体。他在鼓胀的红肿的皮肤上按了按，又用食指探进翻开的伤口里，确认了一下他的东西还在，便摸过了床头的丝线和钢针。

“疼不疼？”水门有些心疼地帮扉间擦拭已经干涸的血痕。他指尖下的皮肤在生理性地颤抖。扉间总是太能忍了。“马上就好。”

他熟练地开始穿针引线，一边还用温和的嗓音絮絮叨叨：“待会儿我们吃完饭，就早点睡。今天有你喜欢的虾。剥虾真是太难了，真不知道你为什么喜欢吃。”

他顿了顿，抬头想了想，又冲着扉间笑着说：“今天你还想去散步吗？我可以抱你去花园走走。但是这次可不能在花园里做了。”他吃吃地笑起来。“上次让迪达拉撞见了，蝎发了好大一通火。”

扉间至始至终都没有动，也没有出声。

他现在打不过这个疯子，只能忍耐。他想逃出去，但是在那之前，他必须做一件事。那就是将水门埋进他左臂伤口的苦无挖出来。上面有水门的飞雷神印，如果不处理掉，他永远没可能逃出去。

异物让他的伤口始终不能愈合，一些地方开始腐败。感染和失血让他整个人都有些麻木。

水门太熟悉他的忍术了。他的思路和招式，几乎都是针对他，以捕捉他，囚禁他为目的而开发练习的。他几乎没有逃脱的可能。

他现在已经站不起来了，水门弄断了他的腰椎。如果不是担心有致命的危险，水门原本的想法是，将苦无插进他的第三节到第四节脊椎之间。——这是水门亲口告诉他的。

“我不想我们有分歧。扉间。”

“分歧总是会引来争吵，带来伤害。你能理解的，对吗？”

“这样就好了，其他什么事情，我都会替你做的。”

“这样我们永远都不会再分开。”

水门喂给他的食物被精确计算过，勉强只够他维持基本生存，而不会多出一丝一毫用来反抗。何况水门喜欢和他分吃东西。他总是吃一半就忍不住想吐。然后他就真的吐出来了。

那一晚的影响至今都没有褪去。因为水门每一天都会逼他重复那段过程。

但是他必须得逃。不管是逃向木叶，还是逃向地狱。

在水门的手掌心，堪比炼狱更甚。如果非要经历同样的事情，他宁可选择去地狱承受。起码不用被曾经的挚友侵犯，然后被深情地湿吻后，听他的“告白”。

他不该心软的。

水门开始张罗晚饭。亲热地把扉间抱在怀里，搂着他一勺一勺喂给他吃。碗里是他亲手剥好的虾仁。还有些鲜嫩的拌菜。

扉间一口一口麻木地吃着。他还是觉得自己当初，就不应该在水门的举动变得奇怪之后，没有及时带他去看病。自从玖辛奈失踪后，水门就显得非常孤僻而神经质。

水门亲了亲扉间的嘴角。看着怀里的人皱着眉头，把最后一口饭咽下去。他笑了笑，用温热的手掌心摸了摸扉间的胃部。觉得放心了点。然后抱着扉间去浴室清洗。

晚上熄灯的时候，水门侧躺着，将扉间整个人都圈进怀里。他真的有些不安。有时候他觉得扉间下一秒就要消失。

黑暗降临的时候，水门温柔地吻了吻扉间冰冷的脸颊。

“晚安。”


End file.
